as easy as one, two, three, fo
by awfffsome
Summary: "...nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes..."
1. one

Essa fanfic foi escrita pro projeto Lovely Lily da seção JL do 6V. A ideia surgiu bem do nada e não sei exatamente como ela foi parar nisso aí, mas de alguma forma ela acabou ligada à música 1, 2, 3, 4 do Plain White T's, que é uma gracinha e vocês totalmente deveriam ouvir =D

* * *

**AS EASY AS ONE, TWO, THREE, FO-**

_you make it easy... as easy as one, two, three, four_

**CAPÍTULO 1 – ONE**

**

* * *

**

Gritos, explosões, flashes. Feitiços disparavam para todos os lados, repelidos com exímia rapidez. Ricocheteavam em paredes, portas, mesas e cadeiras e por vezes atingiam seus alvos, mas ninguém tinha tempo de parar para olhar quem havia sido atingido.

O Beco Diagonal estava tomado por um grupo de aproximadamente trinta bruxos. Cerca de metade deles vestia longas capas negras e usava máscaras, ocultando suas identidades. Um deles ria insanamente enquanto agitava a varinha com certa ferocidade. Já havia derrubado dois adversários, mas Lily ainda não sabia disso. Seu próprio adversário parecia decidido a fazer o mesmo com ela e lançava azarações com tanta rapidez que ela mal conseguia desfazer suas defesas para revidar. Por cima do ombro dele, ela podia ver alguém caído, de bruços. Lily não sabia quem era. Não sabia se era inimigo ou não e as possibilidades estavam enlouquecendo-a. Esforçava-se a encontrar razões para não ser ele; todas fracas demais para que ela esquecesse o assunto.

Agitou a varinha meio desajeitadamente, pega de surpresa pelo último ataque. Conseguiu se defender por muito pouco, mas seu adversário não aproveitou a brecha para atacá-la de novo. Como muitos ao redor, atenção dele foi desviada para algo que Lily não conseguia ver. Mas ela não se importava, porque precisava chegar até o vulto caído e se certificar de que era apenas um Comensal da Morte. Não perdeu sua chance e em dois segundos seu adversário estava caído, estuporado. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, sempre com os olhos atentos a possíveis novos ataques, mas não foi o suficiente. Antes que pudesse sequer notar o que estava acontecendo, sentiu seu corpo ser lançado para trás, derrubando-a contra os destroços do que antes fora uma loja de artigos esportivos. Com a visão meio turva pela batida, Lily finalmente entendeu o porquê das atenções terem sido desviadas.

Com feições ligeiramente ofídicas contorcidas em uma doentia expressão de prazer, Voldemort deslizava pela rua como se não estivesse em meio a uma batalha. Seus Comensais cuidavam dos membros da Ordem e dos aurores ao redor e ele parecia apenas observar, admirado e com uma leve dúvida, como se não soubesse quem atacar primeiro. Até que seus olhos caíram sobre Lily, erguendo-se em meio aos escombros. Ele sorriu doentiamente e fez um sinal para o Comensal da Morte que havia derrubado-a, para que ele se afastasse. Provavelmente havia sido impressão dela, mas por um instante Lily poderia jurar que ele hesitara antes de obedecer.

De repente, ela sentiu o chão sumir ao seu redor. Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido do que achou que seria possível e imaginou se as pessoas ao redor conseguiam ouvi-lo tão claramente quanto ela. Mas mesmo que tivesse certeza de que estaria caída sem vida no chão em alguns instantes, em momento algum ela hesitou antes de erguer a varinha. E sua mão a empunhava firmemente.

E em alguns segundos e um movimento, tudo pareceu desabar ainda mais. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e o coração pular uma batida. James estava parado a alguns metros dela, a varinha erguida e apontada para Voldemort, que acabara de se defender da azaração que ele lançara. Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Lily repetiu o gesto e seu feitiço foi igualmente repelido. Antes que pudesse perceber, ela e James lançavam azarações o mais rápido que podiam. Voldemort parecia conseguir defender os dois ao mesmo tempo e ainda achar brechas para atacá-los de volta.

Lily não saberia dizer quanto tempo o duelo durou, mas parecia ter passado uma eternidade quando uma das azarações lançadas em James a distraiu e a fez desviar o olhar. Não chegou a ver se ele havia sido atingido, porém – antes que pudesse, o que parecia ser um feitiço ricocheteado a atingiu e a fez ser lançada para trás pela segunda vez no dia. Sentiu cheiro de sangue antes mesmo de sentir as feridas se abrindo em seu peito e abdômen.

E então não sentiu mais nada.

-x-

Havia uma confusão de vozes novamente, mas dessa vez era diferente. Eram mais amenas, suaves e Lily poderia dizer que até com um quê de riso, embora ainda contivessem uma inconfundível preocupação no fundo. Uma risada fraca e conhecida soou ao seu lado e ela sorriu antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

- Oi – ele chamou, tentando disfarçar a preocupação. Lily abriu os olhos e sorriu mais ainda, embora estivesse experimentando uma sensação que deveria ser parecida a ter o corpo inteiro passado por uma moedeira.

- Oi – retribuiu, encarando James. Sua voz saiu fraca, fazendo uma ruga de preocupação surgir na testa dele. Lily acenou levemente com a cabeça, dizendo-lhe que não precisava se preocupa, e virou-se para o outro lado do quarto, onde os outros três presentes estavam sentados em um pequeno sofá.

- É bom ver esses olhos verdes bem abertos, Lily.

Sirius se ergueu e andou até ela, com um sorriso exausto, e depositou-lhe um beijo na testa. Remus e Peter também levantaram e acenaram um cumprimento, sorrindo fracamente. Todos eles apresentavam marcas da batalha, mas Remus parecia o mais afetado – a lua cheia havia sido na semana que passara.

- Bom, Lily, nós só queríamos ver se você estava bem – Remus falou, se aproximando. – Temos que ir. Parte da luta se estendeu à Londres trouxa, muitas memórias estão tendo que ser alteradas. – Ele suspirou, cansado. – Se cuida, ok?

- O que, essa ruiva? – Sirius riu-se, se afastando em direção a porta junto com Remus. – Nada poderia derrubá-la, amanhã já vai estar pronta pra outra.

Ainda sorrindo, ele deu uma piscadela pra ela e deixou o quarto com um aceno. Remus revirou os olhos e deu de ombros, sumindo porta afora. Peter também se afastou em direção à saída, rindo fracamente.

- Melhoras, Lil. A gente se vê mais tarde – ele disse antes de sair, acenando para ela e James.

Lily se voltou para James, sorrindo. Ele retribuiu o gesto e esticou a mão para apanhar uma mecha rebelde de seu cabelo, prendendo-a atrás de sua orelha.

- Você me deixou preocupado – ele comentou como se não fosse nada muito importante. Ela levantou um pouco e se acomodou na cama do hospital para encará-lo melhor.

- Desculpa – murmurou, em meio a um suspiro cansado. Ele balançou a cabeça como se estivesse espantando um mosquito e deu de ombros, um meio sorriso no rosto. – O que aconteceu?

- O de sempre, Dumbledore apareceu e eles acabaram recuando.

- A azaração que me atingiu...?

- Não sei, Lil. É magia negra, com certeza. Foram cortes bem profundos e difíceis de estancar, mas disseram que está tudo bem agora.

- E o Beco? O dano foi muito grande? Muitas pessoas ficaram feridas? E o que o Remus falou, sobre a Londres trouxa–

James cortou-a com uma risada divertida, mas que não escondia sua exaustão.

- Será que você não pode deixar de se preocupar nem quando é minha vez de me preocupar com você?

- Mas–

- E é minha vez de fazer perguntas também, Lily.

- James–

- Como você está se sentindo? 'Tá tudo bem? Precisa que eu chame algum curandeiro? Você quer se casar comigo?

- Estou ótima, Ja–

Ela parou de supetão, arregalando os olhos para ele. Ficou alguns segundos sem reação, apenas o encarando, parecendo meio engasgada com as palavras.

- O que você disse? – Lily perguntou, ainda estupefata.

- Se você quer que eu chame um curandeiro – ele respondeu, rindo. Ela deu-lhe um tapa no braço e ele riu mais ainda. Então James se ajoelhou, puxou uma caixinha do bolso e abriu-a, mostrando um anel de brilhantes. – Lily Evans, você quer se casar comigo?

Ainda boquiaberta, Lily pareceu ponderar.

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada? – Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, alguns segundos depois.

- Algumas poucas horas. Duas ou três, não sei – James respondeu, embora não parecesse entender o porquê da pergunta.

- Você não teve tempo de comprar isso enquanto eu estava desacordada.

Não era uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim ela esperou por uma resposta.

- Não – ele falou simplesmente, franzindo o cenho. – Lily, o que–

- Então você não está me pedindo em casamento só porque achou que eu ia morrer?

Ele sorriu, se levantando e sentando na beirada da cama dela.

- Lil, você acha que esse é o único motivo que eu teria pra querer me casar com você?

Ela parou, encarando-o pensativamente.

- Sim – disse, num fôlego só.

- Sim? Esse é o único motivo? – ele perguntou confuso e ligeiramente indignado. – Lily, eu–

- Não, James. _Sim_, eu quero me casar com você.

Ele permaneceu com uma expressão de desentendimento por alguns poucos segundos antes de sorrir. Lily também sorriu, sentindo-se momentaneamente bem, apesar de todos os seus cortes ainda em estado de cicatrização. Seu coração parecia pressionado e definitivamente estava batendo errado, mas tudo de um jeito inexplicavelmente bom. Maravilhoso, ela diria.

James ergueu-a delicadamente e se inclinou em sua direção, beijando-lhe levemente.

- Sabe – ela começou, falando contra os lábios dele –, o feitiço não passou nem perto da minha boca. Eu não sou especialista, mas aposto que você pode me beijar decentemente que isso não vai causar nenhum dano.

Ele riu, puxando-a mais contra si e tomando-lhe os lábios.

* * *

**N**/**A**: Essa fic começou como drabble, evoluiu pra ficlet, depois oneshot e, no fim, virou short-fic. E eu só estou falando tudo isso pra dizer que, portanto, eu estou dois dias atrasada no meu prazo para entregá-la, então não, ela não foi revisada por ninguém além de mim xD Mas acho (e espero) que não tenha nada muito gritante, também.

A fic só atinge meu tema do projeto no terceiro capítulo, então eles serão postados muito em breve =)


	2. two

**AS EASY AS ONE, TWO, THREE, FO-  
**_you make it easy... as easy as one, two, three, four_

**CAPÍTULO 2 - TWO**

**

* * *

**

Depois de algum tempo os encontros passaram a ser chamados de tradição. Após cada reunião da Ordem da Fênix, os cinco iam até a casa de Sirius ou de James e ficavam horas tentando fingir que não havia uma guerra lá fora. Conversavam coisas banais, relembravam os tempos de colégio, às vezes jogavam cartas e, acima de tudo, bebiam. Era essa filosofia de Sirius desde que Lily o conhecia, embora ele nunca tivesse colocado isso em palavras: _beber para esquecer_. Nos últimos tempos, não podia deixar de apreciá-la hipocritamente, ignorando o quanto a recriminava nos tempos de Hogwarts.

O anel de brilhantes no dedo de Lily facilmente virou o assunto principal daquela noite. Dumbledore havia pela primeira vez proferido suas suspeitas a respeito de um possível espião na Ordem e precisavam desesperadamente de alguma distração, e nada como um casamento próximo para aliviar a tensão. Não havia sido uma novidade. Lily costumava rir da forma como aqueles quatro pareciam compartilhar absolutamente tudo e não conseguia imaginar como algum deles conseguiria esconder alguma coisa, considerando como pareciam ler um ao outro com tamanha facilidade. Então, é claro, Sirius e Remus já sabiam que James faria a proposta e Peter inclusive o ajudara a escolher o anel. Passaram algumas boas horas comentando sobre preparativos, falando sobre flores e toalhas de mesa e uma cerimônia que todos sabiam que o tempo não permitiria, mas que ainda assim era bom de imaginar. Sirius já havia se auto denominado padrinho e apesar da tentativa de negá-lo a posição, os olhos de James o desmentiam imediatamente e entregavam que ele não pensaria nem sequer por um minuto em outra pessoa.

A madrugada despontou antes mesmo que eles percebessem e já eram duas da manhã quando Peter anunciou que precisava ir. Remus aproveitou a deixa e James e Lily, após alguns poucos minutos a mais de conversa, também deixaram a residência.

A vizinhança era trouxa e por mais tarde que fosse, não acharam apropriado aparatar completamente à vista. Sabendo de um beco logo à frente, os dois guiaram-se calmamente até lá. Conversavam baixo, James insistindo que Lily passasse a noite em sua casa porque estava muito tarde para que voltasse para a dos pais. Lily concordava, mas só de brincadeira dizia que não era o tipo de garota que dorme na casa do noivo antes do casamento. Ele só ria e se fazia de polido demais para relembrá-la de todas as noites que ela já havia passado na residência dos Potter. Estavam distraídos e, antes que pudessem perceber, estavam cercados.

Lily sobressaltou-se e sentiu-se ser puxada para trás quando James se colocou à sua frente de forma protetora. Quatro Comensais da Morte estavam postos à frente e aos lados do casal, impedindo que eles prosseguissem. Os dois não precisaram pensar antes de sacar as varinhas e apontá-las rapidamente para eles. Os feitiços inundaram a rua e de repente não importava mais se trouxas curiosos iriam vê-los das janelas. Lily não pôde deixar de se recriminar por não ter aparatado em frente à casa de Sirius.

Apesar de estarem em vantagem numérica, os Comensais não pareciam realmente empenhados. Já havia lutado com eles vezes demais para não estranhar a ausência de azarações mais agressivas, mas Lily não tinha tempo para pensar naquilo; seu único pensamento era que precisava alcançar James e aparatar. Viu a oportunidade quando um dos Comensais caiu estuporado e outro foi jogado para longe por seu _Cofringo_. Defendeu-se de um feitiço e correu em direção a James mais do que suas pernas pareciam suportar. Fechou a mão em torno do braço dele, visualizou o primeiro lugar longe dali que veio a sua mente e fez menção de aparatar. Antes que completasse o movimento, porém, uma voz fria e aguda se alastrou pela rua. Quase um sussurro, de tão sibilada que era.

- Partindo tão cedo, Srta. Evans?

Sentindo um tremor percorrê-la da cabeça aos pés, Lily engoliu em seco e ergueu os olhos para Voldemort. Tão casual como se estivesse indo tomar um chá da tarde, ele deslizava calmamente na direção dos dois. Nenhum dos Comensais tornou a atacar e, pelo contrário, se afastaram ligeiramente. Lily sentiu James inverter suas posições e segurá-la firmemente pelo pulso, colocando-a ligeiramente para trás.

- Não precisa de todo esse cavalheirismo, Potter. Digamos que venho em _paz_. - Ele sorriu, ironizando a palavra. James não se mexeu um centímetro sequer e apenas encarou-o. Lily quase podia ouvir seu cérebro procurando por uma saída e, de repente, ela percebeu que não havia uma. Um gosto amargo tomou conta de seu paladar e foi preciso algum esforço para que nenhuma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos.

- Paz não requer uma varinha erguida - James comentou, quase cordialmente. Voldemort riu.

- Apenas precauções. Você me entende - ele respondeu, indicando a varinha de James com um movimento de cabeça. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de Voldemort voltar a falar. - Você vem me intrigando, Potter. Tem se mostrado bastante habilidoso, nos últimos tempos. Comecei a me perguntar se não era muito desperdício que você fosse apenas mais um dos tolos derrotados de Dumbledore e resolvi lhe dar uma chance de rever sua decisão de não se juntar aos meus Comensais.

Ele sorriu enviesado, mas Lily não deu atenção. Sentiu seu rosto se modificar em uma expressão de choque. Não havia tido tempo de compreender completamente o sentido daquilo tudo quando James voltou a falar.

- Deixe-me pensar - ele falou zombeteiro. - Acho que não.

Voldemort não deixou de sorrir. Por um leve momento, Lily teve a impressão de que ele havia encolhido os ombros.

- Bom, nesse caso, acho que você entende o motivo da varinha.

- Sim, eu entendo. - James apertou o pulso de Lily um pouco mais, trazendo-a agora um pouco mais para o seu lado. - Bom, se não há mais assuntos para tratar...

Antes que James pudesse continuar, uma azaração veio em direção a eles. Lily quase sentiu alívio ao ver um flash vermelho, mas não teve reflexo o suficiente para conjurar um feitiço escudo. James, porém, prontamente circulou o ar e gritou, com o que parecia ser todo o ar de seu pulmão, _"Protego!_". E antes que Lily pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, sentiu um puxão no umbigo e a rua, os Comensais da Morte e Voldemort desapareceram.

Seus pés bateram no chão de pedra e teria perdido o equilíbrio se James não a tivesse segurado e rapidamente a puxado para dentro da mansão que herdara de seus pais. Ele só parou de correr e carregá-la quando estavam dentro da casa, sob as proteções que o Ministério e a Ordem haviam colocado no terreno. Quando ele a largou, Lily deixou-se escorregar pela parede na qual estava recostada, sentando no chão frio. Depois de algum tempo onde apenas a respiração pesada de ambos era ouvida, James também se sentou, puxando-a para si e deixando que descansasse a cabeça em seu ombro. O gesto provocou um sentimento de angústia dentro de Lily, que não conseguiu conter um soluço baixo.

- Está tudo bem agora - ele murmurou, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Lily assentiu, mas, contrariando seu movimento, lágrimas desprenderam-se de seus olhos. Sentindo a umidade em sua camisa, James apertou-a mais forte e passou a mão pelas madeixas ruivas. - Ei - ele sussurrou, os lábios prensados em sua têmpora -, vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela assentiu novamente, sem realmente acreditar, e deixou que as lágrimas corressem livremente. Ele repetiu mais uma ou duas vezes que ficaria tudo bem. Talvez estivesse dizendo para si mesmo, não só para ela, e esse pensamento fez Lily abraçá-lo mais forte do que antes.

- Eu te amo - ele sussurrou depois de algum tempo. Mesmo que ainda chorasse, Lily sorriu tristemente e ergueu os olhos para ele.

- Eu também, James. - Sorriu um pouco mais, esticando-se para depositar um rápido beijo em seus lábios. - Te amar é tão fácil quanto contar até quatro.

Ele riu fracamente, puxando-a mais para perto e tomando seus lábios de maneira mais exigente do que ela havia feito.

- A guerra também. - Ele interrompeu o beijo e ela o encarou com uma expressão confusa. - Também vai ser tão fácil como contar até quatro. Você vai ver.

Ele voltou a beijá-la e ela sorriu contra os lábios dele. Não achava mesmo que a guerra fosse ser fácil e não tinha muita certeza se chegariam ao final dela, mas naquele momento, nos braços de James, ela não poderia deixar de sentir toda a esperança do mundo.

* * *

**N**/**A**: Ok, demorei mais do que eu gostaria ._. mas, por outro lado, o terceiro capítulo vem ainda hoje, já que o Lovely Lily acaba à meia noite =) Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu particularmente gosto mais desse do que do anterior e foi esta cena final que me deu a ideia pra fic (acho que dá pra notar isso pelo nome xD).

Ah, não que tenha real importância pra fic, mas como a big bih buh comentou sobre o Comensal do outro capítulo, não sei se ficou claro, mas era o Snape. Tentei demonstrar isso pelas interrupções que ele fez, sempre em momentos que a Lily poderia ser morta, e pelo Sectusempra, que foi o último feitiço que a atingiu. Como eu disse, não faz diferença pra fic e não tinha como deixar isso mais claro pelo POV da Lily (ainda mais que ela nem sabia que o Severus era Comensal), mas, como grande fã de Severus/Lily (PLATÔNICO!), achei que seria um toque legal ^^

E aproveitando pra agradecer os comentários, vocês são muito amores!

Bom, daqui a pouco eu volto e lembrando sempre que reviews fazem o dia de uma autora muito feliz! =D


End file.
